Two Massacres
by strangebeautiful
Summary: After the murder of both of their clans, they decide to join forces and take they're last steps out of Konoha together. They grow up together and Treasure finds herself defending the man she loves in a compelling fight against his younger brother. ItaOC.


_After the murder of both of their clans, they decide to join forces and take they're last steps out of Konoha together. They grow up together and eventually, Treasure finds herself defending the person she loves against his younger brother. ItaOC._

* * *

Two massacres on the same bloody, cryful night. One oh so intentional and one completely filled with innocence. But innocent or not, a murder's a murder. The moon fought the sun to stay hidden as the two kids walked out of they're homes. Each carrying the weight of a new life on they're bloodstained shoulders. i_So what now?/i_ They thought almost at the same time. The bodies they left behind lay helplessly on the cold wooden floor of they're homes. And they're shiny polished swords were now bleeding the prettiest of crimson.

The killers strolled on, each going in different directions. And when they caught a glimpse of each other, a moment was shared. A moment of understanding and triumph. Not the glory of murdering your own family, but ridding of the nuisance that once contained they're lives. They're eyes meet. Onyx meets Amber. They're legs stop moving as they see themselves in another body. A body in opposite gender, but nonetheless the same. And as they both realize that they need to be elsewhere from here, they both nod they're heads in respect and continue on they're way.

A few seconds of thought and the male of the two children, stopped in his tracks as an unbelievable idea passed through his mind. _Take her with you. _It was simply preposterous. If he was been sane at the moment, considering the fact that slaughtering your clan does make you at least the slightest bit insane, he would of bypassed the idea. But that wasn't the case! His mind was already filled with obscene ideas and the persuit of strength. So together with his combination of insanity and greed, he appeared in front of her. The girl, as if in instinct, raised her sword emotionlessly. When she realized it was the boy she'd seen earlier, she tucked her sword back in the pocket of the sash around her waist. i_Come with me./i_ The words escaped the boy's mouth in an almost forgiving way. Like this stranger was the person he was supposed to confess his sins too. And his most recent sin. She froze for a second. No one in her life had the power to make the most simple of words mean the most. She was alone, hungry and almost a little scared. Her rampage sent her to kill her family, a prosperous clan in healing. Not that the family wasn't at fault. They were the very reason for her dementia. Almost like a full balloon being poked with a sewing needle. No, exactly like one. And her family members each took the time and effort to puncture her thin line of instability. In conclusion, with her mental balloon popped and torn to shreds, she agreed.

And just like that, the pain that remained with them even after they thought that they found a way of destroying it, had slowly begun to lose its battle. Just the thought of having someone who experienced the same thing they did, and whom they didn't want to kill, felt beautiful. Hence, that's what happened…

Let me mind you that in they're own perspective the other was not a sfriend/s. For them, sfriends/s are made to serve as a weakness and that's the last thing they wanted. For the young man, he wanted strength. And strength was what he was going to get. sFriends/s came last. And such the thing called sLove/s was not an option. sLove/s is what happens when you let yourself fall, and neither of the two wanted to feel vulnerable. The young woman however, did not have any particular goals or life plans in mind. Her madness drove her to what she has become and to her, anything that happens, happens.

The two had been walking mindlessly for an hour now. Out of sight from they're newly abandoned village, they slowed down from a run to a walk. The forest was dark and slightly intimidating, but both felt the confidence streaming through they're bones. Who needed fear when they knew that they were and are strong to kill off they're whole plan. Which was exactly what they did.

When the boy felt like they had walked enough for the night, he stopped without warning and slouched against the nearest tree. The girl said nothing as she slouched on the opposite side her spartner/s was lying on.

"Where exactly are we going?" It was the first words that were heard all night and it surprised the boy. Her voice was calm and gentle, but at the same time demanding. He wasn't stupid; he saw how well his 'companion' carried that innocence about her. But one would be inane to think that she was in fact, an angel. The boy took out a kunai as a 'Just in case' and wiggled into a more comfortable position.

"I'm joining a s-ranked organization." i_No need for names yet./i _"You can come with me if you want." The boy's voice sounded deep for his age and he carried this adult-like attitude with him. Though he was ultimately attractive and very well skilled, he still managed to stay away from the extreme level of egocentric.

"I think I will." She barely gave it any thought. In her mind, all she wanted was company. And that's all she bever/b really wanted. Her family would either add the needles to her balloon or ignore her completely. And now that she's found a person with a same problem, she doesn't want to let him go so easily. "What is your name?"

He pondered on the question. Was he ready to trust so easily? Or maybe it was the fact that he had trusted too much. But now he was a new person. And sTrust/s went along with the words sLove/s and sFriend/s that were locked up in that sacred book that was stamped, packaged and wrapped with 'fragile' markings all over it. But then again, it is just a name.

"Uchiha Itachi." The young woman instantly remembered where she had seen the Uchiha. He was everywhere and nowhere. Doing missions and staying at the Uchiha residence. b**Everywhere and nowhere./b** i_Ahh, so that's who he is. The prodigy. /i_

"Hm. Uchiha. Isn't your Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan?" They both knew that everyone knew about the sharingan. But he played along since she still carried that innocence about her. i_She must be two-faced. /i_

"Hai." The word sounded very deep and quiet. "What's your name?"

"Ishiyama Takara." Her last name was pronounced with a dark edgy tone that almost made the crimson-eyed boy make a mental shudder. i_What happened to that 'pure' girl? She's a strange one./i _Not being the one to speak out of place, he didn't question the evil that reflected when her last name was spoken. Instead, he focused on her first name.

"Well, Treasure, we've got a long way to go." He stood proudly with the famous smirk that only his brother and his late best friend saw. The devil's hands supported his body as he slowly got up from his position to professionally meet the b'Treasure'/b he found. Now that he was looking at her straight in the face, he noticed how beautiful she was. Amber eyes sparkled with a hint of yellow and her brown hair rested calmly on her shoulders. But he knew to not let looks deceive you. For his newfound Treasure won't easily let her secrets enfold easily. And this Uchiha, liked a challenge.

Itachi held out his hand to the girl hugging her legs in her arms.

"Think you can handle a criminal as a temporary partner?" The long black hair threatened to fall out of its scrounge as the breeze tussled it. Onyx eyes flashed a very brief shade of red and returned to its normal nature. And that smirk. Was still oh so evident on his face.

She smiled in a playful manner and slowly took his hand in hers.

"Itachi-kun, judging people by they're appearance? I would have never known." Just as fast as it happened, they're hands met and broke off. The prodigy's now standing face-to-face, sword-to-sword and onyx to amber. Takara's eyes bore down into Itachi's as she tried to read him. As the same of Itachi, but neither one made any headway. Except for one thing. Confidence. Takara smirked and turned away from Itachi, facing the direction of a new life.

"I accept." She made a side glance at ANBU clothed ninja. "I don't know you Uchiha, but you should try to re-read your perception of me. I'm far from innocent."

He turned toward the sky and gently fiddled with the kunai in his hand.

"Good answer."

^_^

Red sharingan eyes showed no emotion as the bearer jumped quickly away from his opponent. Making sure to stay a far distance away from the man. Sharingan against Sharingan and Arrogance against Arrogance. The men fought. The younger of the two growled angrily as he gave up trying to get in a close range with his brother. For he felt safer if he was in close combat. Safe or not, Itachi would never allow it. The battle continues for a deathly hour until both men were exhausted from low or no chakra and fatigue. And this was his chance. The boy [now a man] had waited for this chance ever since his Otouto killed his only chance of receiving the gift of love from his parents. Revenge. Ah, that's the word. Avenger. That's what he was. And this is what he did.

He locked his soul in a secret place that no one would ever be able to open. His heart was as cold as ice and his face tried so hard to hide the pain. The pain that would forever haunt him, like a lost spirit. What Sasuke never quite realized was that there was one person who was willing to help him receive the love that he never was able to take in…

"What?!" Sasuke yelled in frustration as a girl appeared in front of him. Anger and love showed in her amber eyes as she came into view. Her brown hair hung loosely and her arms shielded her love. The image reminded the ninja wrapped in sound clothing of the girl who tried to hard to make him stay and her endless battle of bringing him back. How did he feel? He was bconfused./b

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!" The girl yelled and made a shield of water behind her. Her love for Itachi shown brightly as she used all of her strength to protect her love. Sasuke saw it. But sLove/s to him was a weak having such a thing as sFriend/s. But when thinking of the word sFriend/s, Naruto comes to mind. So what did that mean? i_So Naruto was really my friend all along? And Sakura…_ /i

"Why? Why do you care so much about that bastard?" Sasuke yelled angrily and raised his sword once more. Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief as he mentally asked his old friend the same question. Takara took a deep breath. i_No sense denying it anymore._ /i

"Haven't you ever loved someone, Sasuke?!" Sasuke's eyed widened and so did Itachi's behind the thin shield of water. "If I let you kill Itachi, I'd mind as well kill myself because.. because I love him!"

Time stopped.

**_She's loves me?_**

_What should I do? Kill him or let him live?_

_Please Itachi, don't die while I'm here trying to protect you._

Sasuke finally nodded and turned from Takara to his older brother. Hate still shown in his eyes.

"It will be best if you quit Akatsuki and run away. Big brother." He disappeared, leaving an awkward moment with Itachi and Takara. Takara sighed and brought her hands together, ending the shield that once protected Itachi.

"Treasure.." She slowly turned around to face him. Now 20, she was a very strong girl than what she had been. Of course with the help of her best friend, Itachi. They're faces met. Amber meets Crimson. Itachi opened his mouth to ask the question Takara already knew the answer to.

"I mean it." She said boldly and turned away from him, so he wouldn't be able to catch the nervous emotion that shown on her face.

"Say it again." The voice said deeply. She took a deep breath and sighed as tears started to fall from her eyes. i_I hate him seeing how weak I am around him./i _Her tears splattered on the rocks below her and Itachi watched horror fully how the water plopped against the ground. i_She's never cried. Never in 8 years./i _Which was true. Takara had cried the day after they both killed off they're clans. It was a realization cry. The realization that Takara was a murderer. She always thought of the killing as something she had to do, but now she had to carry to title of the horid word and she wasn't so used to it. So she cried. And the next time she would cry would be 8 years later, after confessing her love for Itachi and saving his sorry ass from Sasuke. He extended his arm to reach for her, but she was already crying hardly into his chest. Takara held his shirt in tiny balls with her fists as she cried hard.

"It-Itachi-kun. I love you. Please don't die. I need you here." Itachi gently scooped her head up by cupping his hand under her chin.

"How long?" He asked softly as he used his spare hand to polish the tears off of her tender face. Amber watery eyes looked up into the ones that stole her heart. She didn't quite understand the question.

"How long what, Itachi-kun?" She choked out of her throat.

"How long have you loved me?"

"Always have." She said after she cleared her throat. Memories replayed in her head as the raven-haired man made that famous smirk. The smirk never changed. After 8 years, the smirk didn't change. The appearance of the bearer changed of course. Itachi grew taller and more muscular in air, but his emotions also widened in variety. From frowns and smirks to smirks and rare smiles. And it was all because of Treasure.

In one swift moment, he captured her lips in a captivating kiss. One that made Takara forget everything, except the feel of Itachi's soft lips on hers. When he felt her start to kiss back, he smirked and pulled away from her.

"So that was your secret this whole time? Treasure-kun?" Itachi asked jokingly. She slightly smiled and blushed a little.

"After 8 years, I'm still not used to that nickname." And for the first time since maybe the Uchiha was a baby, a smile formed his lips. One that actually couldn't be mistaken for just a wide smirk. Oh no, it was a smile. And the corners of his lips tugged painfully as the muscles that hadn't been used for over a decade forced itself to make a beautiful smile. Takara just couldn't help but kiss him again because of the sacrifice of emotion that he gave her.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist in an intimate gesture. "Runaway with me?"

It didn't take her any kind of thought whatsoever. It was oh so very simple. Runaway with Itachi? She simply let him hold her around the waist while she made a handsign. Not exactly the last one that she would ever make. But the last jutsu that would require her to runaway. Because she already found the man of her dreams, right here, holding her in his arms. And just like that, the small remains of the pain that still lingered inside her for 8 years finally lost the endless battle and she finally received what she wanted all along. And now that she's finally found that person, she won't let him go easily.


End file.
